


Beyond the Mirror

by taxidermistsoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxidermistsoul/pseuds/taxidermistsoul
Summary: Stiles is insecure and Derek is comforting.





	Beyond the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes were made by my evil twin

It wasn’t that Stiles had a problem with the touching, and there was A LOT of touching. It was more about the progression of the touching as he and Derek were making out like a bunch of horny teenagers on Derek’s bed. And it wasn’t the kissing that Stiles had a problem with, in fact, he’s loving all of what is happening right now.

It was when Derek started rubbing his back and bringing his hands forward. It was when he started reaching down and put his hands right on Stiles' stomach. Stiles was able to play it off. Or he thought he could have been before he cringed when the hands met his lower stomach and he shrieked and pushed Derek off of him.

“Stiles, what's wrong, what happened. Did I hurt you?” Derek says, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion and his face searching for signs of discomfort or fear on Stiles’.

It’s not that Stiles is insecure, he just wishes that, like the rest of his body, his stomach would take a hint and be leaner. It sticks out, okay? And people pretend they don’t see it i.e. Scott, Allison, Lydia, or anyone he ever reveals this issue to. So Stiles isn’t insecure, it’s just that when Derek touched his stomach he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Stiles sits up opposite Derek in bed and scans the room for validation that this is, in fact, real life and not some kind of cruel, sick joke. “No, I mean, no, y-you didn’t hurt me. That’s not. I-uh.” He stares right into Derek's big, dumb, concerned eyes and he feels ridiculous, “I don’t know what to say right now.”

Derek keeps his distance and speaks softly, as to not scare Stiles. “Are you okay? Was it something I did?”

“This is going to sound so stupid,” Stiles says, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He doesn’t want to be so difficult, why is he being so difficult?

Stiles very clearly doesn’t deserve someone as caring and thoughtful as Derek. He sits there with his hair messed up, his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned but he has nothing but concern on his face for whatever Stiles is going through. Stiles is a dumbass.

Derek reaches over and takes stiles hand in his, scanning Stiles’ face for any sign of discontent or fear. “Nothing you could tell me would be stupid, okay? Did I do something you didn’t like?”

Stiles wants to break down in tears. Logically, he knows there’s nothing overwhelmingly unattractive about his body. He knows he’s overreacting but he can’t stop the pit in his stomach that formed when he sees a picture of himself and he can only focus on one thing. When he sits down and remembers he should be ashamed of his shirt bunching up in front of him. It’s this poisonous voice that tells him he isn’t good enough. “It’s nothing like that, Derek, really you didn’t do anything I’m just being stupid.”

Derek looks pensive then he starts shaking his head.“You being stupid wouldn’t make you jump into the air scared of-”

Of course, of course, Derek is going to assume Stiles is scared of him because he’s a werewolf. Wow, Stiles not only exposed his own insecurities but he’s bringing Derek’s out. This is officially the worst make-out session he’s ever been a part of. “I’m not scared of you, Derek, seriously it’s not like that.” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand in his. “Please never think that of me, you could never scare me, okay?”

Stiles tugs on Derek’s hand until he gets the message and scoots up close to him and he starts running his hands through Derek’s hair. Derek lets out a pleased sigh and asks, “Can you try to explain it to me, then?”

Stiles braces himself for what he’s about to say. How do you admit that you actively hate something about yourself? How do you look someone in the eyes and say ‘it’s not you, it’s me and my warped self-image?’ This fucking sucks.

Stiles lets out a heavy sigh before he starts, “You touched my stomach…,” he says. Stiles feels humiliated but he continues, “Like that’s it, I just I don’t like—I don’t like that part of myself, I guess so, I was uncomfortable with that.”

They sit there for awhile, Stiles raking his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek says nothing but he squeezes Stiles’ hand tighter in comfort.

Stiles startles when Derek finally speaks up. “I’m not just saying this because you’re feeling upset right now, but I love you. If you think that once you take your shirt off, I’m going to feel differently, you’re wrong. When I look at you, I don’t see anything I don’t love.”

Tears run down Stiles' face before he can stop them. “Well you have to say that or you’d be a pretty shitty boyfriend,” Stiles replies.

Derek sits up and hugs a crying Stiles to his chest. He runs his hand up and down Stiles back to comfort him and he waits for Stiles’ hiccuping to subside.

“I love you too, by the way, I didn’t say it earlier.”  
Derek searches for Stiles’ eyes and smiles. “You didn’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love domestic fics and insecure stiles so this was made because i'm a glutton for punishment. lemme know if you love it or hate it!


End file.
